Inquiétude et provocations
by Yudata
Summary: (Attention, spoiler qui commence à partir du Chapitre 47. Vous êtes prévenus !) Comment définir la relation d'Erwin et Levi ? Ils sont presque toujours vu ensemble, ils ont l'air de se comprendre et de se respecter mutuellement. Mais qu'en est-il réellement ? (je ne peux pas développer trop sans faire du spoil des chapitres 47 à 55)


**Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens avec du...SnK. Ce O.S est pour une amie (que j'embrasse, au passage), mais j'ai décidé de le publié sur ce site.  
****Petits détails (presque) inutiles : Je n'aime pas écrire "Irvin" donc j'ai décidé d'employé l'écriture "Erwin". De ce fait, pour que ça soit plus logique, j'ai utilisé "Levi" pour le prénom du Caporal. (Oui, c'était le gros dilemme avant d'écrire cette fiction, je suis sérieuse hahaha.)  
Aussi, peut-être que vous allez croiser quelques fautes de frappe, je m'en excuse, je n'aime pas vraiment me relire...**

Enfin... Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

Levi jeta un œil en direction de la fenêtre. Le soleil brillant s'affaissait dans le ciel au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait, laissant derrière son passage des touches de couleurs orangées fluides et claires. La lumière qu'il dégageait semblait s'enfoncer dans la ville, et bientôt, on pouvait voir l'astre défier la hauteur du mur Rose, s'alignant alors avec une parfaite symétrie aux cloches de l'église. Dans les rues étroites de la ville, le plus puissant soldat de l'Humanité pouvait apercevoir des enfants jouer avec des morceaux de bois, des adolescents portant des fagots afin d'aider leurs parents, et des adultes soupirant derrière leurs fourneaux. Comme la propagation d'un virus, Levi se mit lui aussi à soupirer longuement derrière la fenêtre, avant de boire négligemment une gorgée de la boisson qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

- Caporal, ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

- Hm.

Il se tourna vers le soldat et lui fit un signe bref de la main afin qu'il puisse disposer. Obéissant, la recrue quitta la pièce sans un mot. Le Leader de l'équipe des opérations spéciales en profita pour finir le contenu de sa tasse, avant de se laisser tomber lâchement sur une petite chaise en bois, passant l'un de ses bras derrière le dossier de cette dernière. Son regard s'orienta une nouvelle fois en direction de la fenêtre. Des épais nuages grisâtres s'étaient étalés en une masse compacte au loin du mur Rose. Il fronça les sourcils.

* * *

- Commandant Erwin !

- En avant ! Eren est juste devant nous ! En avant !

Les soldats se figèrent un instant devant le spectacle se déroulant sous leurs yeux, puis se décidèrent à reprendre leur course en direction d'Eren.  
Erwin, le bras coincé entre les crocs suintant d'un Titan, fixa sa troupe galoper vers l'avant. Les traits de son visage se déformèrent et se tordirent à cause de l'atroce douleur circulant dans ses nerfs. Il sentait avec horreur le sang glisser le long de son bras, tandis que l'émail tranchant du Titan s'occupait de sectionner lentement, paresseusement, sa chair à travers sa veste. Il pensait même que ce dernier ressentait un plaisir malsain à jouer avec lui, comme s'il était le jouet préféré d'un être vide et cruel. Puis, le major, son adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines, surmonta la souffrance de sa blessure et parvint à sectionner la mâchoire de l'immonde créature, libérant son bras... Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. À terre, il n'hésita pas une seconde sa mission était de récupérer Eren et de le ramener à l'intérieur du mur, le Titan pouvait attendre. Aussi, il se hâta de remonter à cheval et de reprendre sa route vers l'amas de colosses devant lui. Les cadavres et le sang frôlaient les sabots de son étalon, l'odeur de la mort et le musc putride des Titans envahissaient ses narines, mais tout ce qui importait au major était de parvenir jusqu'à Bertolt, qui semblait être en train de se disputer avec Armin, et où Eren demeurait.  
Son cheval accéléra le rythme de ses foulées, Erwin voyait à présent très clairement le Titan Cuirassé. Résolu, il commença à se hisser sur son cheval, plaçant l'un après l'autre ses pieds sur la selle de ce dernier. Dressé pour s'adapter au tumulte des champs de bataille, l'animal continua d'accélérer sans se préoccuper de son maître, galopant encore et toujours en ligne droite, vers la gigantesque bête devant lui. Puis soudainement, le poids au-dessus de lui s'envola aussi vite qu'un ballon d'hélium.  
Erwin trancha d'un coup vif la sangle qui rattachait Eren à Bertolt, faisant jaillir au passage le sang du traître, tandis que Jäger tombait à une vitesse vertigineuse vers Mikasa, qui le rattrapa avec aisance avant de le placer sur son cheval.  
Le major, retombant lui aussi sur son étalon, profita de son effet surprise pour lever son bras restant avant de hurler :

- Repliez-vous !

Les soldats n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour obéir à l'ordre, et tous foncèrent en une masse compacte en direction des murs, laissant derrière eux ces êtres immenses surplomber le Titan Cuirassé de part leurs crocs et leur chair.  
Ils fuyaient le chaos pour rejoindre leur havre de paix, si toutefois celui-ci pouvait encore les garder en sécurité. Cependant, alors qu'ils pensaient être enfin tiré d'affaire, des Titans furent lancés sur eux par le Cuirassé. On perdit de vue Mikasa et Eren, et Erwin fut une nouvelle fois arraché à son cheval. Le major pouvait sentir ses cheveux habituellement impeccable retomber sur son front, et alors qu'il donnait ses ordres à l'un de ses coéquipiers, ce dernier se fit engloutir devant ses yeux. Aussitôt, il ressentit quelque chose d'inattendu. De la terreur. La terreur de se dire que cette fois-ci, il ne maîtrisait pas la situation. Ou du moins, il ne la maîtrisait plus. Il avait l'impression que les meurtres se multipliaient tout autour de lui, que les sacrifices de ces personnes étaient inutiles, mais son cerveau n'arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver une solution.

Puis soudain, quelque chose d'imprévisible se produisit. Eren, enragé, semblait contrôler les Titans, les faisant s'entretuer. Ce fut électrochoc qu'il fallait à Erwin pour se remettre sur pieds. Remontant sur son cheval, il rugit :

- Profitons-en pour nous tirer d'ici ! Retraite !

Il fut soulagé de constater que cette fois-ci, tout se déroula comme prévu.

* * *

Levi regardait longuement les écussons des soldats morts au combat. Ces écussons qu'il récupérait dès qu'il le pouvait, et qu'il cachait secrètement dans une boite métallique.  
Est-ce qu'il y aura des morts supplémentaires lors de cette expédition ? Ça, il pouvait en être sûr. La vraie question était plutôt Combien ? Combien de morts inutiles, et combien de soldats parviendront à revenir ? Y aura-t-il, une nouvelle fois, des personnes proches de lui qui resteront à jamais en dehors des Murs ? Arrivera-t-il à surmonter leur décès après la perte de son escouade ? Etait-il aussi fort qu'on ne le pensait ?  
Levi referma le coffret avant de le ranger sous son matelas, à l'abri de quelques potentiels curieux. Il jeta une nouvelle fois un œil à la fenêtre le soleil n'était plus de la partie. Ils devraient bientôt arriver...

- Caporal Levi, ça y est, ils arrivent.

- Très bien.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta sa chambre, suivant le soldat qui l'avait interpellé et qui le menait jusqu'aux survivants. Dehors, il saisit une torche afin de lutter contre l'obscurité, avant de s'élancer dans les ruelles sombres de la ville.

- Pas beaucoup sont rentrés, vous savez...

- … Je vois...

Quand on a vu les chevaux près du mur c'est la première chose qu'on a constaté...

Alors ils étaient peu à avoir survécu, hein ? Levi fronça les sourcils. Tout ça le gonflait, en

plus, sa blessure l'empêchait de combattre pour une durée indéterminée...Tch.  
Dans les ruelles, il pouvait apercevoir quelques gosses le nez collé sur les vitres des maisons des petits, curieux de savoir pourquoi autant de soldats défilaient dans les rues. Il y avait aussi ces adultes qui traînaient encore un peu au cœur de la ville, parlant à demis mots avec leurs camarades, et cette puanteur... Cette odeur nauséabonde qui irritait le Caporal, qui lui donnait envie de fuir les Murs tout en étant trop conscient du danger qu'on trouvait à l'extérieur. Il jura intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver, il devait vérifier s'_ils_ étaient rentrés.

- Là, Caporal Levi, nous y sommes.

- Montes d'abord.

- Entendu.

Il le regarda monter jusqu'en au du Mur à l'aide d'un des élévateurs, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire de même, il vit sur sa gauche descendre plusieurs personnes, dont un homme qu'il reconnut aisément malgré le faible éclairage que produisait sa torche.  
Erwin Smith.  
Instinctivement, ses pieds l'amenèrent jusqu'au corps de son Major. Plusieurs personnes portaient le brancard où il était allongé, tandis que d'autres ne faisaient que coller leur supérieur évanoui avec des expressions inquiètes figées sur leur visage. Levi se faufila parmi la foule, se créant une place à quelques centimètres de la civière. Il vit alors, et pour la première fois, le corps inerte de son supérieur. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, une vague d'angoisse s'empara de ses tripes. Il mordit l'intérieur de ses joues.

- Ah ! Caporal Levi ! C'est terrible ! Le Major Erwin a perdu connaissance dès que nous sommes arrivés en haut du mur !

_Donc il n'est pas mort..._

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais regardez, il lui manque-

- Dépêchez-vous d'évacuer les blessés ou on ne pourra sauver personne !

La voix avait coupé le soldat dans sa phrase, et Levi fut séparé de la foule lorsque cette dernière accéléra le pas afin d'obéir aux ordres. Le Caporal grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles, puis se résigna à monter en haut du Mur pour vérifier combien avaient survécu.  
Pendant que l'élévateur le soulevait du sol, il réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'avait dit le soldat. « Je ne sais pas trop, mais regardez, il lui manque » quoi ? Il lui manquait quoi ? Qu'avait-il perdu au combat ? Est-ce qu'il allait survivre ? Ah, ça faisait vraiment chier de ne pas savoir. Et plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait ça étrange d'avoir vu Erwin évanoui. Jamais. Jamais il ne l'avait vu évanoui. Il n'avait même jamais songé à le voir dans cet état. Pire, il n'avait jamais songé qu'Erwin puisse _mourir_.  
… Que foutait-il sur cet élévateur ? Et si le Major crevait pendant que lui, il s'occupait à arpenter les brancards, là-haut ? Non... Erwin ne pouvait pas mourir, Levi ne respectait que lui, et ne faisait confiance qu'à lui. Erwin... était un peu comme le Mur Rose à lui tout seul.

Mais si ce mur venait à s'écrouler ?  
Levi paniquait intérieurement. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Au fond de lui, il regrettait d'être monter sur cet élévateur. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il avait envie de vérifier si ce fichu Erwin n'avait pas rendu l'âme pendant le trajet. Ah... ça le gonflait. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Son état l'inquiétait autant ?

- Ah, Caporal Levi, vous êtes venu. Vous souhaitez nos rapports ?

Merde. Il était déjà en haut.

- Oui, donnez-les moi.

Bien. Parfait. Il prendra les dossiers et ira voir Erwin.  
… Non, le Major n'était pas plus important que les autres soldats... C'est juste que ce salaud l'inquiétait.

- Voilà nos rapports, Caporal Levi.

- Ah. Merci.

Il saisit les dossiers et s'engagea sur l'un des élévateurs.

- Vous ne restez pas plus longtemps Caporal Levi ?

- Non, je suis pressé. Tu sais où a été amené le Major Erwin Smith ?

- Ah...Euh... Oui, il me semble qu'il est dans le bâtiment situé à côté des dortoirs.

Levi actionna la machine, descendant à une vitesse fulgurante.  
Pourvu que le Mur soit toujours intact.

* * *

Erwin ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, une forte luminosité vint agresser ses pupilles, et il leva instinctivement le bras pour se cacher de la lumière. Puis, lorsqu'il fut habitué à l'éclairage, il se redressa sur son lit et ouvrit totalement les yeux.  
Apparemment, il était comme dans une sorte de chambre d'hôpital. Enfin, « l'hôpital » de l'armée. Tout sauf un hôpital. Il y avait une grande fenêtre à sa droite, et peu de décoration dans la pièce. En fait, la seule décoration qu'il trouva, fut la silhouette endormie de Levi, complètement affalé sur une chaise. Erwin lâcha un sourire. Il se demanda combien de temps le Caporal était-il resté assit ici, son bras derrière le dossier de la chaise et sa tête tombant lâchement en direction de son torse. D'un côté, le Major trouvait ça mignon. D'un autre côté, il n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre pourquoi Levi faisait ça. Pourquoi il attendait son réveil ?  
Erwin soupira. Il jeta un œil à son bras manquant. C'était... Très étrange. Il arrivait encore à remuer l'épaule, mais ne sentant plus aucun nerf dans ce bras là, il savait d'instinct qu'il fallait utiliser l'autre. Presque comme s'il était né qu'avec un seul bras. Cette pensée le rendit sceptique Il était certain qu'il allait avoir du mal à exécuter beaucoup de tâches, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait handicapé.  
Il soupira discrètement, puis fixa l'extérieur, essayant de se baser sur la position du soleil pour savoir l'heure. Et, pendant qu'il était concentré à analyser la hauteur de l'astre à travers la fenêtre, Levi se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son rêve, mais sa nuque lui faisait horriblement mal. Il passa nonchalamment sa main sur cette dernière, avant de masser de façon hasardeuse sa peau, essayant ainsi de soulager sa douleur.  
Puis il remarqua Erwin.

- Enfin debout ?

Le Major fit volte-face, abandonnant l'heure sans difficulté.

- Je pourrai te poser la même question.

- Tch, c'est de ta faute si je suis là.

- Je sais bien... Sourit-il.

Levi fronça les sourcils, agacé par la mine qu'abordait Erwin.

- Comment tu t'es démerdé pour perdre un bras ?

- Peut-être que j'étais trop distrait...

Le Caporal regarda son supérieur hausser les épaules. Il renifla avec arrogance avant de répondre :

- Tu te fiches de moi, là ?

Erwin le scruta intensément. Il y avait des instants, comme maintenant, où il se demandait pourquoi il avait recruté Levi dans le Bataillon d'Exploration. Il avait un don pour la Manœuvre Tridimensionnelle, c'était certain, mais il savait aussi comment entretenir son sale caractère. Dès son premier jour dans l'armée, il répondait avec arrogance aux ordres d'Erwin, l'insultant de temps à autres, levant le poing sur lui lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord. Leur relation était donc assez... mouvementée, mais le Major avait finit par calmer le rebelle. Secrètement, il aimait bien comparer Levi à un félin. Sauvage, fier, agressif, soupçonneux ou réticent, mais qui pouvait être majestueux, calme, et même attendrissant parfois. Erwin avait apprit à lui dire les choses clairement pour qu'il ne doute pas de lui, faisant même quelques concessions quand le fauve restait aux aguets. De ce fait, occasionnellement, lorsque Erwin souhaitait savoir quelque chose sur la vie de Levi, il devait lui-même révéler une partie de son passé au félin pour que ce dernier se sente à l'aise. Peu à peu, il réussit à dompter l'animal, et même si le Caporal avait garder son langage grossier, il savait aussi agir avec sang-froid.  
Erwin haussa la commissure de ses lèvres dans un léger sourire.

- C'est si incroyable que ça de me voir blessé ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive pourtant.

- Il te manque _un bras_...

Il l'énervait. Cet homme l'énervait. Levi serra le poing derrière le dossier de sa chaise. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'attendre son réveil. Il aurait du quitter la pièce avant de s'endormir. Il tourna la tête, sa mâchoire résistant à afficher une expression de rage.

- Levi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Regardes-moi Levi.

À contrecœur, le Caporal plongea ses cristaux dans les yeux céruléens de son supérieur. Le regard d'Erwin était neutre. C'était le regard qu'il avait quand il essayait de lui faire cracher le morceau. Levi s'appuya un peu plus contre sa chaise, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
Calmement, Erwin reprit :

- Au lieu de m'insulter, si tu me disais pourquoi tu as attendu que je me réveille ?

- J'ai pas attendu, je me suis endormi, c'est tout.

Erwin ne céda pas.

- Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas du genre à t'endormir facilement.

Ah, ça y est, le voilà. Le regard suspicieux. Erwin avait presque envie de soupirer. Comme d'habitude, il devait faire des concessions pour obtenir la réponse qu'il souhaitait. Aussi, il reprit :

- Je suis content de voir que tu as attendu mon réveil.

Levi rejeta sa tête sur le côté.

- J'étais inquiet...Je crois.

Oh, c'était donc ça, la vraie réponse. Le Major faillit sourire mais se retint de justesse. Puis, soudainement, le Caporal se leva de sa chaise.

- Je vais y aller maintenant. Reprit-il avec une certaine précipitation.

Erwin ne répondit pas, laissant le fauve quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus.  
_Ne changera-t-il donc jamais ?_ Pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il savait que Levi était parti sans lui annoncer la moitié de ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire. Tout cela parce qu'ils avaient commencé la conversation de façon épineuse...Et que sa dernière intervention l'avait rendu mal à l'aise.  
Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds décoiffés. Il espérait vraiment entendre ce que le  
félin avait sur le cœur. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

* * *

Levi suivit Pixis dans les couloirs des bâtiments de l'armée. Cela faisait environ vingt minutes que le vieil homme le bombardait d'informations. Ce qu'il s'était passé de son côté, l'évolution de la situation par rapport aux Titans Colossal et Cuirassé, Historia, les dangers de sa nouvelle escouade, les probables missions à venir...Et des tas de choses dont Levi se contrefichait.

- … Et donc comme je te le disais, j'espère que le Major agira rapidement.

- N'y allons-nous pas pour cette raison ? Questionna Levi d'un ton agacé.

- Ah, ah, tu n'as pas tord.

Pixis monta un escalier, Levi derrière lui. En haut, Hanji, la mine songeuse, les attendait.

- Ah, Levi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose avec mon coéquipier, je te laisse y aller avant moi avec le Commandant Pixis.

- Entendu.

La scientifique contourna alors les deux hommes et dévala les escaliers quatre par quatre.

- Eh bien, toujours aussi enthousiaste, cette Hanji ! Rit le Commandant.

- Je suis sûr que c'est encore une histoire de Titans... Grommela Levi.

Pixis ne dit pas un mot de plus jusqu'à la chambre d'Erwin, où il toqua poliment avant d'entrer. Levi, qui était derrière lui, se chargea de refermer la porte en entrant.  
En faisant volte-face, le Caporal aperçu le regard insistant du Major. Cela le rendit très mal à l'aise, mais il ne montra rien. Il s'installa sur une chaise à droite du lit, passant comme à son habitude son bras derrière le dossier de celle-ci. Pixis commença alors à expliquer la situation au Major. Pendant que le vieil homme parlait, Levi observait Erwin. Il ne s'était pas rasé pendant cette semaine de convalescence, et ses cheveux bataillaient sur son front. Ce côté négligé lui donnait un air plus dur... Et étrangement attirant. Levi fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ce que racontait Pixis.

- … Les gens commenceront à s'entretuer. Finit de déclarer le Commandant, la mine grave.

- Je suis désolé Erwin... Tu t'es à peine remis de ta blessure. Je suis sûr qu'apprendre comment s'est passée cette semaine est suffisant pour te donner envie de te recoucher.

Erwin fixa Levi. Apparemment, le Caporal était prêt à lui annoncer ce qu'il avait à lui dire il y a une semaine.

- Non, j'en ai assez de dormir. Continuez.

Erwin avait beau inclure Pixis dans sa phrase, son regard n'était centré que sur Levi. _Continues..._ _Continues sur ta lancée et dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur. _

- … C'est vraiment dommage pour ton bras droit.

Erwin baissa les yeux un instant. Alors c'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire ? Comment devait-il réagir ? Devait-il le rassurer ?  
Le Major plongea une nouvelle fois ses prunelles céruléennes dans les cristaux de Levi.

- Combien de centaines de personnes penses-tu que j'ai envoyées engraisser les Titans jusqu'à présent ? Un bras ne sera jamais assez pour me faire pardonner. Je paierai de mes crimes en enfer un jour.

- Bien dit Erwin. Me laisseras-tu t'accompagner quand le moment sera venu ? Intervint Pixis.

Le Caporal tilta à la remarque du Commandant. Apparemment, ce dernier n'avait pas compris les sous-entendus entre Erwin et lui il allait le remettre à sa place catégoriquement :

- De quoi vous parlez, vieil homme ? Vous en avez déjà assez, vous aussi ? Vous ne devez pas avoir encore assez bu aujourd'hui.

Et voilà, ça, c'était fait.  
Par la suite, Hanji débarqua dans la pièce en compagnie de Connie. S'en suivit une autre conversation sur la provenance des Titans, et on émit l'hypothèse qu'ils soient humains.  
La révélation amena Erwin à afficher un sourire inapproprié. Levi, qui l'aperçu, questionna :

- Pourquoi...Est-ce que tu souris comme ça ?

Le Major releva les yeux, surprit, remarquant la mine troublé du Caporal.

- Ah... Ce n'est rien.

- T'es vraiment bizarre...

Erwin jeta un œil au visage de Levi. Apparemment, ce dernier avait décidé de reprendre les provocations. Cependant, celle-ci, le Major devait l'avouer, elle lui faisait plutôt mal...

- Les gens me disent ça depuis que je suis tout petit.

- Est-ce donc pourquoi tu as rejoint le Bataillon d'Exploration ?

Eh bah, Erwin le trouvait bien vexant. Soit Levi avait vu qu'il l'avait blessé et profitait de la situation, soit il n'avait rien vu et ne faisait que continuer ses provocations. Dans les deux cas, le Major ne souhaitait qu'une chose : couper court à tout ça.

- Lâche-moi un peu Levi. Tu n'as pas un peu pitié de moi, avec mon bras en moins ?

- Ah... Sourit très légèrement le Caporal, peut-être bien...

Levi laissa la conversation reprendre son court. Erwin lui demandant de le laisser tranquille... C'était plutôt rare. Il devait l'avouer, il n'arrivait presque jamais à lui tenir tête, alors dès qu'il voyait l'un de ses points faibles, il avait appris à attaquer sans scrupule. Peut-être était-ce sa fierté qui le poussait à faire ça... Ou peut-être que c'était une sorte de jeu. « Qui est le plus fort ? », voilà comment s'appellerait ce jeu. Ils ne faisaient que se renvoyer la balle chacun leur tour, et même s'il devait avouer avec aversion qu'il perdait souvent, il ne pouvait que se délecter des ses rares victoires.  
Pixis salua le blessé et se leva de la banquette. La visite terminée, Levi regarda les soldats sortir de la chambre, et fit un signe de la main à Hanji pour qu'elle le laisse seul avec Erwin. Celle-ci lui lança un regard perplexe, mais obéit, refermant la porte derrière eux.  
Aussitôt, un silence s'installa. Le Major regardait droit devant lui, sans ciller, tandis que le Caporal ne regardait qu'Erwin.  
_Oh, je l'ai vexé. _Pensa-t-il. _Alors je devrai sûrement lui laisser gagner cette partie, pour cette fois. _

- Je n'avais pas que ça à te dire, tout à l'heure.

Erwin sembla une nouvelle fois concerné par le visage de Levi, qui faillit soupirer de soulagement en recroisant les yeux du Major.

- Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Le Caporal se figea une minute, essayant de calmer les pulsions de son sang à l'intérieur de ses veines.

- J'étais très inquiet. Ça me tue de l'admettre mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Ce fut tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins.  
Erwin ne cilla pas, sa mine indéfinissable toujours d'actualité.

- Viens ici. Déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Levi s'exécuta, se levant de sa chaise et se plaçant les genoux pressés contre le lit d'Erwin.

- Assis-toi là. Reprit le Major en désignant le lit.

Le Caporal obéit une nouvelle fois, s'installant sur le matelas, sa hanche collée à la cuisse du blessé.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

- Maintenant regardes-moi.

Levi releva les yeux, croisa le regard neutre de son supérieur... Avant de se prendre un puissant revers de la main. Il étouffa un juron sous la douleur cuisante, et se retint de toute son âme pour ne pas lui rendre la gifle.  
Il releva la tête, fier, déterminé, et se noya une nouvelle fois dans les prunelles d'Erwin.

- Ça, c'est pour ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure. Déclara le Major.

Puis il saisit de son unique bras l'arrière de la tête de Levi et l'approcha brusquement de son visage.

- Et ça... Reprit-il dans un souffle, c'est pour ce que tu viens de me dire à l'instant...

Il accompagna la fin de sa phrase en collant avec force ses lèvres contre celles du plus petit homme. Levi, d'abord surpris, laissa le blond appuyer avec un peu plus d'insistance sa bouche sur la sienne. C'était un baiser étrange, plein de brutalité, mais quelque part, dans cette violence, Levi le sentait ; il sentait l'épaisse couche de sentiments amoureux que lui transmettait Erwin. Il le mordait, serrait sa poigne à l'arrière de sa tête, mais il faisait également glisser ses lèvres à plusieurs reprise contre les siennes, se servant de la prise qu'il avait sur lui pour lécher les morsures qu'il avait faite. C'était un amour rare, d'une passion brûlante ; où les sentiments sont tellement forts qu'on en vient par souffrir et s'embraser de l'intérieur. Il voulait le dominer et le consumer... Mais il voulait aussi l'étreindre et le rassurer...  
Levi soupira d'aise. Il ne comprenait plus trop ce qu'il se passait, mais son cœur tambourinait tellement fort dans sa poitrine, son sang brûlait avec une telle ardeur, qu'il laissa Erwin continuer ses baisers, qui ne se contentaient plus de ses lèvres, et se mettaient à explorer ses joues, son cou, le haut de sa clavicule... Les marques que le Major laissait d'une façon possessive sur sa peau le rendait fou, et lorsque la main du blond vint glisser contre sa nuque, il se décida à l'étreindre étroitement tout en mâchouillant le creux situé entre son épaule et son cou.

Puis, soudainement, on toqua à la porte, brisant sèchement l'instant d'intense émotion ressentit par les deux hommes.

- Caporal Levi, vous êtes là ? il faut rentrer, votre escouade vous attend...

- J'arrive...

Le Caporal fixa un peu plus le visage du Major, puis se résigna à descendre du lit.

- Nous continuerons ça une prochaine fois.

Erwin renifla avec arrogance avant de répondre

- Si tu arrives seulement à suivre le rythme...

Levi sourit à la provocation, puis conclu...

- La ferme, connard.

... Avant de quitter la chambre.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est terminé. J'espère que vous allez pas trop m'en vouloir d'avoir tout cassé d'un coup, mais on ne peut pas toujours faire des choses olé olé dans les hôpitaux, nonmaisoh!  
****J'espère également que ça vous avez apprécié la lecture, on se reverra sûrement sur le Fandom PoT.  
****Bye bye ! **


End file.
